Book of Notch: Arabian Confederation
Imported article from the . This page references part of the Book of Notch. If this is not what you are looking for, go to this page. The continent of Arabia consists of Heppenstein, the Crafters' Isles, and the Arabian Confederation, the last of which includes the following states: Creepsburg, Krussia, Yore, Anvilla, Floren, Lorresburg, Castilia, Wallenburg, New Sweden, Stevensburg, South Mina, Georgia, Ralenstein, Landcastra, Iresburg, the Duchy of Dinnerbone, and Adamana. After the War ended, Arabus was made Notch's capital on Earth, and all of Arabia except Heppenstein and the Crafters' Isles became the Arabian Confederation. Formation In 159 RN, all the nations of the Arabian continent except Heppenstein and the Crafters' Isles decided to form a confederation in order to protect their common interests. Sanctioned by the Indevian Council and based in the Swedish city of Arabus, this confederation became the greatest world power, and exerted wide control over areas outside of their continent. However, regional conflict steadily weakened the confederation's control over member states, and in 320 RN a major war between two member states shattered the international government altogether. For centuries, the Confederation existed only in theory, as a channel for diplomacy, commerce, and peace talks. Resurrection In 1896, Notch demanded the expansion of Castilia into Lorresburgian and Wallenburgian territory. He also expanded his county, New Sweden, so that it dominated nearly all of the province of Arabus. This action towards centralization led to war which did not end until 1901, when the Treaty of Stevensburg was signed and East Wallenburg and the Village Union Territories were allowed to become their own independent Republic of Arbolvine. Under the terms of this treaty, New Sweden became international territory of a new Arabian Confederation, rather than the Notchic or Castilian governments. This new Confederation was essentially a totally new assembly, based off of a republican system and committed to the improvement of the standard of living across the world, as opposed to the hierarchic organization focused on preserving the governments of the member states against rebellion or insurrection. Most of the states in the Second Arabian Confederation had some form of de jure republican government, but monarchies and aristocracies were admitted as well. Some states claimed to be republics or democracies, but were essentially totalitarian states with only vestiges of elections and representative government. Yet even in the face of such disparities in policy among the states of the Arabian Confederation, fighting calmed down extremely after the Treaty of Stevensburg was signed until Herobrine declared war against all of Earth. The Return of Herobrine Upon the summoning of Herobrine, the alliances formed within the Confederation shifted, with Lorresburg and Landcastra announcing support for Herobrine's empire. At the beginning of the Second War, most of the Confederation was overrun by Herobrine's blitzkrieg within weeks. The Confederation fell (in terms of government and unified military) in the year 1992 after Notch fled Earth due to the death of Steven on the battlefield, and all signs of unification except for in the Kingdom of Jeb, the Krussian Republic, and Harbor Island vanished by 1994. Current State Currently, the city of Arabus is in a state of disrepair, although its central districts have been maintained by Herobrine in order to establish it as a capital of Herobrine's worldwide empire. The Arabian Confederation fragmented and was conquered piece by piece by Herobrine's armies, leaving very few resistance governments fighting against the new Herobrinian empire. Herobrine's allies, while still independent of his empire, have developed a constant fear of invasion. Kingdom of Jeb Jeb's kingdom is the most centralized state in open war against Herobrine. Around 2% of its population consists of Players, making it very capable of withstanding zombie hordes and Herobrine's professional army. This page and its content were written and conceived by NPCArchsenatorGarmany Category:Sad's Creation Category:Stories Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Imported articles Category:Books of Notch